


As Long As I Have You

by trashcanne



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe- David Adopts Max, Angst and Feels, Hurt/Comfort, NOT m/a/x/v/i/d, Nyctophobia, Past Abuse, dadvid, i think OOC Max, its not super graphic but i lowkey upset myself writing it so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcanne/pseuds/trashcanne
Summary: Max is afraid of the dark, David helps him through it.





	As Long As I Have You

**Author's Note:**

> its 5am, i havent slept and im super sad!! this is probably rlly bad!!! 
> 
> anyways i feel like this might have a lot of potential triggers so if any mention of ab*se upsets you please either dont read or be very careful xx

Max had never been a fan of the dark. He very much disliked not knowing his surroundings, hated the idea that something could be waiting for him, Most of all, Max flat out despised the feeling of vulnerability which came with being in the dark. So when all the lights suddenly flickered out as he was getting into bed, Max froze in terror. Despite the tightening ache in his now heaving chest, Max held his breath as much as possible, straining to listen for any incoming footsteps throughout the eerily silent house.

 

 _Come on, Max_ he thought to himself, _you know you’re okay, come on, you know it’s just David here, right?_

 

Yes, just Max and David; despite his attitude towards the elder, Max truly enjoyed living with David – nothing had made him feel as happy as David’s hesitant proposal that Max come live with him, and Max supposed his guardian felt the same way when given a response nothing short of immense surprise and joy.

 

And yet…he couldn’t get rid of the anxiety and fear that was rushing through him in an overwhelming flurry of emotion. A creak echoed throughout the house, and Max nearly jumped right out of his skin; he was now perched on the side of his bed, paralysed at the thought of something awful about to happen to him.

 

The footsteps continued as Max silently rambled thoughts of _it’s okay, it’s just David, stop being silly, it’s okay_ but just like that, he was back _there_ , cowering in the darkness as a formidable figure stood over him, exuding power and intimidation. Max remembered the way the vicious words cut him down bit-by-bit, the overwhelming confusion and fear welling up until suddenly the hand was raised and _he couldn’t breathe oh my god-_

 

Without warning, a pair of hands grasped Max’s shoulders, causing him to yell out in fear and violently jerk away. Arms wrapped around his legs as he instinctively curled up to protect himself, Max made a desperate attempt to block out the white noise in his head, the disjointed thoughts assaulting him from every direction. At some point he registered a voice, somebody talking to him, but Max was too consumed by the waves anxiety to focus, too horrified by the onslaught of flashbacks to make out what the voice was saying.

 

The struggle went on for a few agonising minutes, until Max could finally understand the words _breathe_ and _relax_ and _you’re okay_ and he found the courage to open his eyes and saw David – _kind, familiar, safe David_ \- kneeling in front of him. It took Max a while to recognise the distance between them, along with the way David spoke softly to him and most importantly, the candle on the bedside table which highlighted his concerned features. It became easier to calm down from there, until he was reduced to quiet whimpers and shuddering shoulders. Why did this have to happen to him? Even when he’s out and clear, why can he never just _forget_?

 

“Hey Max? You with me now, buddy?” David asked gently, slowly reaching out a hand to rest it on the younger’s knee, frowning when he flinched once again. There was clearly something very wrong this time – something that David wasn’t overly confident he could fix. He quickly retracted his hand, trying again to coax a response from the clearly traumatised child in front of him.

 

“Max-?”

 

“-m sorry.” Max muttered as he groggily lifted his head, wiping his tear stained face with the sleeves of his hoodie. He glanced nervously at David. “I didn’t mean to cause any trouble, you can go now if you want.“

 

“Max…I think we need to talk about what just happened. If you really want, I’ll leave you be but I need to know you’re okay.” David prodded delicately; he didn’t want to set the boy off more than he already had by pressuring him to share his feelings – something he knew Max despised. However to his surprise, Max just shuffled closer, an action David took to be an invitation to talk. Carefully, so as not to startle him, David changed his position to sit beside Max on the bed and waited for him to begin.

 

“Uh, I got s-scared from the, uh, the power outage…” Max trailed off, unsure whether he should elaborate. He hated the idea of David pitying him. But as he looked into his eyes, all Max saw was worry and care. He knew David only ever wanted to help him.

“A-and, well, before…my dad would always come home late, drunk…” Max took a deep breath as tears welled in his eyes and allowed David to put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“It would always be s-so _dark_ , and I-I never understood what was happening until I felt it and I j-just wish I knew how to _s-stop it_ -“, Max started shivering as he began to lose control of his breathing again.

“Hey, it’s okay, Max, it’s just you and me here buddy, there’s nothing here that can hurt you now, okay?” Max was now clinging to David like a lifeline, his tiny hands clutching David’s shirt as he sobbed whilst David cradled him tenderly, as though he may break at any moment. He knew he needed to be strong for Max at that moment, but David could feel the rage bubbling up inside him because _who could hurt such a vulnerable and innocent child in such a cruel way?_

 

The two of them stayed like that for a while, Max gradually explaining more and more, David listening to and comforting him throughout it all. By the end of it, around two hours later, Max was tucked up into David’s side as they leant against the headboard of Max’s bed. The candle had almost burnt out, leaving the room close to darkness, but Max felt too tired from the earlier anxiety, too safe in David’s arms, too comfortable in his presence to really care anymore.

 

“…Max?”

 

“Yeah, David?”

 

“You know I’d never intentionally harm you, right? In any way? It’s my job to look after you and make sure you’re safe and happy.”

 

“…Yeah, David, I know,” Max glanced up at him with a sleepy smile, “Thank you.”


End file.
